


Hot Ride

by baby_snart



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Lemon, Smut, its smut, naughty :3c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:25:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_snart/pseuds/baby_snart
Summary: “Please,” She murmured, “I can't take any more.”Andres’ hand threaded through her hair, pulling it back and exposing her throat. He pressed his lips to her neck, smiling against her. She could feel his teeth as his mouth lifted into a devious smile.“Oh cariño, I'm not even close to being done with you.”





	

“I need to fuck you,”  
The soda s/o had purchased back at the gas station a few miles previous sprayed out of her mouth in shock.  
“You what,” She rasped, wiping her lips and looking at him. He didn’t even glance over, ever the picture of nonchalance. His eyes remained fixed on the road, as if he hadn’t spoken at all.  
Andres shrugged, finally peering over at her. “Yeah, you look hot right now, and I want to fuck. What wasn’t clear?”

It was true, she wasn’t wearing her typical attire due to the heat. It was the middle of the summer and they were taking a road trip Vegas per her request (begging for 2 months). It was hot, miserably so; and so she was wearing a tank top with tiny spandex shorts. Not very smart considering she could feel her thick thighs sticking to the car seat.

“I’m taking that as a yes.”

He started to slow down and pull over on the side of the deserted road. After pulling to a stop, he turned to her, a hungry look on his face. Andres then took the liberty of unbuckling her still-in-shock form, tugging on her arm to try and get her attention.  
“S/o, please?”

This immediately broke her out of her trance, not used to hearing that word from him. Deciding to just go with it, which seemed to be a common theme in their relationship, she rolled her shoulders and swung her thick thigh over him, sitting astride.  
His big, scarred hands came up and gripped her wide hips then trailed down, squeezing her round ass and thighs. She rolled her hips, grinding forward and down. Andres let out a faint groan with a murmured, “Mierda, such a good girl.”

His hands snap the elastic waistband of her (barely qualifying as) shorts. A knife appears out of nowhere, slicing through her bottoms with practiced expertise. She still had her shirt on, which she planned on keeping that way, just in case anyone tried to get an eyeful.

Andres didn't bother to remove her panties, pushing them to the side and wiggling a finger inside her already-slick entrance. One dark brow rose, a crooked smirk creeping up his tanned face.  
“For someone who was resisting, you sure are wet,”  
“Shut the hell up and fuck me.”  
“As you command, mi reina.”

He reached to the fly of his pants, unbuttoning them and letting his dark cock spring free. He lined himself up with her and slowly pressed the thick head to her soft lips. Andres shallowly thrusted up into her, watching her face flicker between pleasured and frustrated, a cute pout on her mouth. S/o tried to push her hips down, but she was no match against his steel grip keeping her in place.  
“Is there something you want to tell me, s/o?” His smirk spread to a full blown shark grin, all teeth.

He had her soft body completely under his control, despite her being on top. She would move how he wanted her to and when he wanted her to. He continued his sluggish and shallow pace, relishing every second of her torment. Needless to say, Andres was a sadistic son of a bitch. Her panting and squirming became more apparent after a minute or two of this treatment.

“Beg me. Tell me how much you need my thick cock stretching your sweet little pussy.”  
Despite him talking like this every time they had sex, her face flushed crimson. She whined, not wanting to submit to him. Both of them knew however, that it was in vain, his self control far outweighed her own.  
“Give in cariño, I can do this all day.”  
A pathetic whine escaped her throat before she whimpered, “Please…”  
He finally pulled her down onto him, seating himself so deeply she could feel him bottom out. S/o flinched slightly from the almost too-full sensation. Meanwhile, Andres couldn’t be happier, in her attempt to accommodate him, her pussy was flexing and fluttering around his cock like mad.  
Her deep sigh let him know that she had adjusted, and he was free to continue. Her small hands came up and gripped his broad shoulders for stability.

His hands still held a firm grip on her hips, grinding her against him, just enough to keep her stimulated but not satisfied. “Please what?” he breathed, watching her eyelids flutter.  
“Are you really gonna make me say it?”

He chuckled, one hand coming up to cup her chin in affection. A pout took over her lips, his condescending display was enough to let her know what he thought. Her head tipped back in resignation.

“Andres, please fuck me,” She mumbled.  
He bucked up harshly once, twice, and then stopped again. She squealed from the sudden movement, almost tipping backwards. “C’mon s/o, you can do better than that.” Andres was now rocking gently with the intent purpose of driving her crazy, of that she was sure. Wet noises were now filling the car, turning her face even redder than before.  
“Listen to that s/o, I can hear what your pussy wants, all you have to do is put it into words.” He made it sound so easy, damn him. God, her pussy was tingling so much it almost hurt; she couldn’t handle this.

“Fucking damn it Andres! I want you to fuck me so hard we make this car rock!”  
“That’s what I wanted to hear cariño,”

His hips immediately picked up a harsh pace while simultaneously bringing her hips down on him, the messy sounds filling the car along with her punctured breaths. He was hitting all the best places inside her, it was so overwhelming. She could feel a scream tearing up her throat, one she couldn't hold back even if she wanted to. She came. Hard. Her thighs were quivering, her whole body jolting from the force of. Her body slumped forward, fully resting in his. Her heart was racing and she was breathing heavily, like she had just run a race.  
She flinched, feeling too full and sensitive after how intense her climax was. Her eyelids fluttered, a small whimper escaping her at Andres’ unrelenting thrusts.

“Please,” She murmured, “I can't take any more.”

Andres’ hand threaded through her hair, pulling it back and exposing her throat. He pressed his lips to her neck, smiling against her. She could feel his teeth as his mouth lifted into a devious smile.  
“Oh cariño, I'm not even close to being done with you.”


End file.
